This invention relates to a device for joining separate panels in an edge-to-edge relation with a level surface between the panels. This device may be used for mounting a fixed glass panel in an opening provided in a sheet metal panel. In one embodiment shown here by way of example, this device mounts glass panels to motor vehicles and thereby forms fixed windshields or fixed rear body windows.
Devices for mounting glass panels to motor venicles are known in the art but have many drawbacks. For example, one conventional mounting device comprises an elastic or resilient extruded channel strip which provides a first cnannel in which the edges of the glass panel are mounted and a second cnannel that engages a structural part of the car body, for example, the edges of sheet metal body panels, to hold the channel device and the glass panel in place in the body opening. Because the lip members adjacent each edge of the channel overlie a portion of the adjacent panel of glass or sheet metal, they protrude above the surface of the vehicle.
While this device holds the glass solidly, it is known in the art that the protruding portion creates an undesirable effect on the aerodynamic characteristics of the moving vehicle. In particular, the protruding portion disrupts the air flow patterns about the moving vehicle and thereby increases the drag and other undesirable aerodynamic effects on the moving vehicle. These effects in turn translate to larger fuel consumption requirements for the operation of the vehicle.
In an attempt to improve the aerodynamic characteristics of the moving vehicle, other means have been devised for mounting a panel of glass to a vehicle. The most successful has been one in which the glass panels are directly mounted to the vehicle by use of a bonding agent such as glue. The agent adheres the glass panels directly to the vehicle panels without the need for any protruding member from the surface of the vehicle to clamp the glass to the venicle. In this manner, the outer surface of the vehicle remains free from any air flow obstructing protuberances created by channel type glass mounting devices.
However, like other mounting means, this means is also plagued with several problems. For example, due to variations in sizes of the glass panels and variations in the dimensions of the openings in sheet metal panels, the bonding layer is frequently deformed and thereby makes difficult the proper water-tight attachment of the glass panel to the opening in the car body. In addition, the adhesive layer created by the bonding agent has little resiliency and consequently does not provide a cushioned mounting of the edges of the glass panel. Aging and deterioration of the bonding agent further reduce the resiliency of the adhesive layer.
The use of a bonding agent to mount the glass panel to the vehicle also creates other problems. For example, once the bonding agent dries, it greatly inhibits the separation of the glass panel from the vehicle in the event that replacement of the panel becomes necessary. Furthermore, because the bonding agent is visible from outside the vehicle, it makes the exterior of the vehicle aesthetically unappealing. To hide the bonding agent, a coat of enamel is often put on the periphery of the windshield over the bonding agent.